


Unfaithful

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton Broadway - Freeform, M/M, Reader Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: After seven years of marriage, you find out Alexander cheated on you, with John Laurens...
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Reader, Alexander Hamilton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Unfaithful

You stood outside Alexander's office, who was on the other side of the closed doors, oblivious to your sobbing figure.

Your shaky hands strongly gripped seven pictures of a naked man on top of Alexander in some fancy hotel room.

Alexander damn pictures of your husband fucking another man, not just another man, your best friend John Laurens.

The photos had appeared in a black envelope half an hour ago, outside the lovely house you happily shared with Alexander and your precious five-year-old son for so many years. You had no idea who sent them, and as much as you hated to admit it you were grateful for them because you deserved to know.

You put your little Philip to bed holding back your tears, not wanting to break in front of your son, you wanted him to fall asleep before you confronted Alexander about it.

Which brought you to silently stand outside his office, choking your sobs as you thought for the millionth time what got you into this position. Trying to figure out what you did wrong to deserve Alexander's unfaithfulness.

You took a deep breath before you finally took the courage to abruptly open the doors, his wide eyes staring at you confused. He writing when he noticed your red eyes and the tears falling on your face and immediately dropped his quill.

"Are you okay love? What's wrong?" He worriedly asked, furrowing his brows together.

He quickly got up from his desk to get close to you, but you stopped him right in his tracks lifting your hand, holding the pictures tightly against his chest for him to take them.

"You tell me Hamilton" You harshly said, your angry eyes piercing right through him.

Still confused he slowly took the pictures from his chest, his frown disappearing when his breath hitched, as the realization hit his features when he saw what was in the pictures.

Or who was in the pictures.

He roughly ran a hand through his face, taking a deep breath to somehow prepare himself for what was about to come. You stood with your arms crossed, your lips pursed together as you swallowed the lump in your throat, watching his frustrated reaction until he finally dared to say something.

"How did you get these?" He lowly asked, realizing from the moment the words left his lips that it wasn't the right thing to start with.

And you knew that too, bitterly huffing in disbelief.

"That doesn't matter right now Alexander, the real question here is when did this happen," You asked through gritted teeth.

He breathed heavily resting his hands on his hips, looking down to the floor as he couldn't bear to look you in the eyes.

"It was a long time ago love, I swear me–"

"Don't call me 'love' right now" You harshly interrupted him before lowering your voice. "Answer the question, Hamilton."

"Four months ago" He confessed regretfully, still not meeting your eyes.

You took your eyes off of him as you tried to remember what happened around that time, your brain quickly recalling the little trip you made on your own to clear off your mind, as you were going through hard days when you mourned your brother after he died in the war.

Alexander finally lifted his shameful eyes to meet yours, his heart-stopping when he realized you remembered. You stared at him wide-eyed in disbelief, you couldn't believe he took advantage of the few days you were away.

"You son of a whore" You cried closing your eyes for a second, running a hand through your hair as you let the pain in your chest sink in. "After all we've been through Alexander! How fucking could you"

You couldn't help the tears desperately falling on your cheeks and neither could Alexander. He didn't know what to do, he never thought you would find out because what happened that night was out of an impulse, he blamed himself every day for taking advantage of your vulnerable state at the moment.

He fucking hated himself for cheating on you. Because he hadn't just failed you, he also failed your son. He loved his family more than anything, and he was certainly not ready to lose them for some dumb mistake he made.

"Where was Philip that night? Where was he while you fucked Laurens?" You questioned, as you remembered how he was supposed to take care of him while you were away.

"We spent that day with Angelica, and he wanted to stay to have a sleepover with Theodosia," He shamefully replied, he vividly remembered the day he had betrayed his family.

"And you decided to have your own sleepover then, and with my fucking best friend?" You bitterly chuckled, taking the pictures from his hand, holding them right in front of his face. "Did you had fun honey? Did you have fun while I was crying on the other side of the world?"

Alexander closed his eyes as he couldn't bear to look at the pictures you were shoving in his face, so you just threw them to the floor. He tried to grab your arm but you yanked your body away from him, crossing your arms to somehow protect yourself.

"I'm so fucking sorry Y/n, I–"

"Why did you do it?" You bluntly asked that's all you needed to know now.

"I ... I don't know" He sighed, clenching his jaw when you didn't accept that as the whole truth. "I ... after the war, you was so distant, you weren't the same with me anymore and I ... I got carried away when John flirted with me because you were not around and one thing led to another but I'm so fucking sorry you have to believe m–"

"I have to believe you?" You huffed shaking your head, wiping the tears from your face as anger replaced the sadness. "Don't you dare put this on me, Alexander, your cheating wasn't my fault. Of course, I was distant, I was mourning my brother for fucks sake!" You yelled at him defending yourself.

"I was also hurting, I lost them too you know!" He barked back, his face turning red.

"And your way of coping was to bury your pain in Laurens!"

Your chest lifted heavily as your harsh words hit Alexander like a truck, leaving him speechless. Because you were right, he had been the one who messed up, not you.

"Goddammit Alexander, we're fucking married" You weakly hit his chest with your left hand, the shiny diamond ring on your finger mocking you. "You gave me this ring! We made vows, we've been married for 7 years how could you!" You cried hitting his chest again.

This time you felt your knees weaken, Alexander's arms catching you just in time as you sobbed in his chest. Being in his embrace was the last thing you wanted at that moment, but your body felt too weak to hold itself.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me, love– Y/n" The man painfully apologized, his heartbreaking at the sound of your sobbing. "Please"

"We have a kid, Alexander we having a fucking child sleeping upstairs" You wailed, finding the strength to separate from his chest and hold yourself in front of him. "He doesn't deserve any of this" You covered your face with your hands, crying into them.

He really didn't, and you didn't know what to do next, your little family had just broken because of your husband's mistake.

"Mommy, daddy?"

Your bodies froze at the sound of your son's sleepy voice, you quickly wiped the tears from your face before turning around and kneeled in front of him, covering the pictures on the floor with your body so he wouldn't see them.

"Why are you and daddy crying?" The confused innocently boy asked, rubbing his little hand on his eyes to adjust to the light. His other hand was holding his beloved teddy bear his uncle had given him for his three-year-old birthday.

"Oh don't worry baby, we were just watching a sad movie" You lied in a soft tone, plastering a fake smile on your face. "We're okay now, right honey?" You said turning back to Alexander, glaring at him until he fake smiled too.

"Your mommy's right Philip" Alexander kneeled beside you "Why don't you go back to sleep champion" He ruffled the hair of the boy making him giggle.

You genuinely smiled this time, your little Philip always made you happy no matter what. You husband did too, or at least he used to.

Until today.

"Actually baby why don't you go upstairs and put some toys on your backpack? We're visiting Angelica!" You announced with fake excitement, ignoring the way Alexander tensed on your side.

"Right now? Yay aunty Angie!" The boy's eyes shined in contentment, immediately turning around to pack his things.

"Hey don't run on the stairs! I'll be up there in a minute sweetheart" You said, finally standing up, Alexander imitating your actions.

"I won't let you leave in this state" He sternly said, holding back your arm. "I'll leave if you want me too, but please don't take Philip out like this"

"I can't sleep in our bed Alexander, or even be in this house where all I have is memories with you" You spat, getting out of his grasp.

"Not only memories with me Y/n, but memories with our kid too. Our family. This can't be the end, I already told you how sorry I am–"

"Sorry doesn't fix it, Alexander!" You said through gritted teeth, controlling the volume of your voice considering Philip was up now.

"Then tell me how I can fix this! I'll do anything but please ... please don't leave me" He painfully begged, his tearful eyes almost made you give in.

But you had to keep your stance.

So you lowered your body to the ground, picking up the pictures and put them against his chest as you did before.

"How convenient, there are seven pictures here, one for every year we've been married" You ironically said. "Now you look at these pictures and figure out yourself how to fix this, not just for me, but for our family like you said" You bitterly finished before turning around to go up the stairs.

You quickly put some of your clothes in a bag along with your toothbrush, wiping the tears that fell again before entering Philip's room to pack the same things.

"Mommy, can I bring my sword?" Philip innocently asked, pointing at the fake sword he only used to play with his father, given that he couldn't even hold it himself with his tiny hands.

"I'm sorry baby, we gotta pack light" You apologized, knowing fully well Alexander wouldn't be there to play with him. "But look, we can take the wooden horses grandpa made for you," You said, taking the harmless toys Philip Schylur had happily made for your son, Eliza owned a set too that was made when she was the same age as Philip.

Once you had everything ready you went down the stairs, holding the bag of clothes and Philip's bag full of toys. Alexander was sitting on the couch, holding his head on his hands.

"Why don't you go and say goodbye to daddy," You told Philip, to which the boy frowned confused. Alexander lifted his head immediately after hearing your voice.

"Daddy isn't coming?" He asked sadly, running to his father's arms.

Alexander easily picked him up, hugging him tight and giving him a loud kiss on the cheek.

"No baby, this time you're having an adventure only with mommy" He consoled the boy, trying to make him excited.

"And aunty Angie, Ellie, and Pegs! Even grandpa!" The child exclaimed, you both falsely cheering along.

"Alright, it's time to go, darling," You said, taking Philip from Alexander's arms, grabbing the keys to the carriage before walking towards the door. 

Since your hands were full Alexander took it upon himself to open the door for you, to which you huffed and walked straight to the carriage without looking back.

As Alexander watched you disappear in the distance he couldn't keep the tears in anymore, punching the wall several times in frustration for having fucked up so badly with you.

He wished he could take it all back, how could he have been so stupid? Throwing seven years of marriage in one night with John Laurens, and at what cost he did it.

He now stood in an empty house, already missing your laugh as you chased Philip down the house because he didn't want to bathe. Already missing the way his Philip woke you up in the morning jumping on your bed.

He fucked up big, but he was going to fix it. He had to.

For his family.


End file.
